Star Wars/A
Aayla Secura Aayla Secura was a Jedi Knight serving during the years leading up to and including the Clone Wars. She was the padawan learner of Quinlan Vos and served at the First Battle of Geonosis. She fought during the Clone Wars, where she led a squadron of Clone troopers. She was killed on the planet Felucia by her own troopers in 19 BBY following the issuing of Order 66. Abyssins Abyssins are an alien race who hail from the planet Byss. They are a sentient bipedal race that stand between 1.7-2.1 meters in height and have a swarthy complexion, short dense tufts of hair, a stout nose and a large cyclopean eye. Biologically, Abyssins are bred for efficiency, which is required for the harsh desert conditions that make life on Byss so difficult. Their natural adaptability enables them to heal from nearly any injury and regenerate missing limbs. Abyssin cell structure is so resilient that they completely grow new cells every 80 standard hours. Abyssin culture is one of a tribal nature and roaming packs of Abyssins will travel as nomads across the deserts of their home world in search of valuable resources such as water. With notable exception, Abyssins rarely leave their homeworld and are not very common in the galaxy. One Abyssin of note, Myo, was seen at Chalmun's Cantina in Mos Eisley on Tatooine sharing a drink with Muftak, Lirin Car'n and Djas Puhr. Another Abyssin, Cyceyed, was seen at the cantina during the night shift and fell asleep at his table, prompting the bouncer, Tork, to forcibly eject him from the building. Acclamataor I-class assault ship Ackbar Ackbar was a member of the aquatic Mon Calamari race. He was a military member of the Alliance to Restore the Republic holding the rank of Admiral. He was the head of the Republic Fleet and spear-headed the offensive attack against the Death Star II at the Battle of Endor. Admiral Ackbar was based on the Republic frigate Home One and outlined the Alliance's attack strategy to the fighter pilots. During the battle itself, the Alliance forces believed that because the Death Star was not completely constructed yet, that its major weapons systems, in particular its super-laser, was not yet operational. Emperor Palpatine surprised the fleet by firing the super-laser, decimating an Alliance frigate. Upon seeing this, Ackbar declared, "It's a trap!" and ordered the fleet out of range of the Death Star so the smaller fighters could mount their offensive. Admiral Ackbar was one of the survivors of the Battle of Endor. Thirty years after the Battle of Endor, Admiral Ackbar became a member of the Resistance, supported by the New Republic, which worked in opposition to the First Order. Headquartered on the planet D'Qar, Ackbar was present with other Resistance leaders as they put together a plan to destroy the First Order's super-weapon at Starkiller Base. Ackmena Adriana Advozsec Agaris Agaris was a terrestrial planet with a breathable atmosphere located in the Wild Space regions of the galaxy. It was known for its chilled and wet climate. Cartographers Auric Graf and Rhyssa Graf visited Agaris once. Agen Kolar Agen Kolar was a male member of the Zabrak species. He was born on Coruscant and grew up to learn the ways of the Jedi. He became a member of the Jedi Council headquartered at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Agent Kolar was part of a large contingent of Jedi that accompanied Mace Windu to the planet Geonosis in 22 BBY as part of a rescue operation to free Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padmé Amidala, who had been captured by Separatist leader, Count Dooku. Her participated in the ensuing battle against the Separatist forces and the Droid army, which came to be known as the First Battle of Geonosis. In 19 BBY, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, Mace Windu, and Kit Fisto went to Chancellor Palpatine's office to force him to relinquish the Emergency Powers that had been given to him by the Galactic Senate, which enabled him to maintain a larger measure of control than one in position was intended to possess. Palpatine revealed himself as a Sith Lord at this time and slew Kolar, Fisto, and Tiin with his lightsaber. Mace Windu lost his life moments later engaged in battle with Palpatine. Ahsoka Tano Aika Lars Aika Lars was a human woman from the planet Altor. She married a moisture farmer from Tatooine named Cliegg Lars. In 42 BBY, Aika gave birth to Cliegg's son, Owen. Aika died when Owen was very young. Heartbroken, Cliegg returned to Tatooine to bury his wife at his farm. A tombstone in her memory was erected just outside the Lars homestead. Alderaan Alderaan system All Terrain Armored Transport The All Terrain Armored Transport (AT-AT) was a four-legged behemoth of destruction utilized by the First Galactic Empire in their ongoing battle against the Alliance to Restore the Republic. At least five AT-ATs were deployed during the Battle of Hoth, with their primary mission to take out the Rebels' ion cannon and shield generators. The AT-AT contingent was led by General Maximilian Veers. Once this was accomplished, the Empire was able to commence with an orbital bombardment, but most of the rebels managed to evacuate before this could take place. Wedge Antilles managed to take down one AT-AT with his snowspeeder by binding its legs with his harpoon and tow cable. With its movement restricted, the AT-AT tumbled over. Luke Skywalker, whose ship had gone down, succeeded in destroying another AT-AT. By rappelling up into the underbelly of the machine, he was able to throw a thermal detonator inside of it, which exploded, crippling the AT-AT. All Terrain Personal Transport The All Terrain Personal Transport is a bipedal assault vehicle utilized by the Old Republic, and later by the First Galactic Empire. It was developed by Rothana Heavy Engineering. The AT PT stands at a height of three meters with an extended width of four meters. It is manned by a single pilot and is armed with a face-mounted Mk 1/W twin blaster cannon and an Mk 1/W concussion grenade launcher. They had a maximum land speed of sixty kilometers per hour. The dual articulating legs of the vehicle made it ideal for traversing various types of uneven terrain. All Terrain Scout Transport The All Terrain Scout Transport is a bipedal combat walker vehicle developed by Kuat Drive Yards for use by the First Galactic Empire. It was encased with high-grade durasteel and consisted of a pilot and a gunner. Its weaponry included a starboard concussion grenade launcher and a port-side E-web twin blaster, as well as a chin-mounted double blaster cannon. Alliance to Restore the Republic Althon Amorphiia Anakin Skywalker Anchorhead Ando Ando system Anky Fremp Antidar Williams Antonio Motti Aqualas Aqualish Aquaris Aquatic assault stormtrooper Arbra Arbran system Arconas Argente Tower Arakyd Industries Arakyd Industries was a robotics manufacturing firm based on the planet Vulpter. Arakyd developed the KX-series security droid, which was also used by Empire. Several of these droids were deployed on the first Death Star. One of these droid models, K-2SO, was captured by the Rebel Alliance and reprogrammed in service to them. Arakyd also designed the Viper probe droids that were utilized by the First Galactic Empire to track the movements of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. One of these droids was discovered on the planet Hoth in 3 ABY and destroyed by Han Solo. Aria Prime Aria Prime was a planet that was part of the Galactic Republic. Lyra Erso was born on Aria Prime in 47 BBY. Lyra's mother lived on the planet where she worked as an artist. During the Clone Wars, the adult Lyra wanted to return to her home world to be with her ailing mother. Arkanis Sector Arleil Schous Armored Assault Tank Arvel Crynyd Asajj Ventress Astromech droid Atrivis sector The Atrivis sector is a space sector that includes nine stellar system. Notable trade routes throug the Atrivis sector include the Braxant Run and the Relgim Run. The Fest System is located in the Atrivis sector, which includes the planet Fest. Attichitcuk Aurebesh Aurebesh is a fictional language and writing system used in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. The spoken language of Aurebesh is simply called Basic. The written language can be seen in different places throughout the various media. A-wing fighter